A garota do parque
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Uma artista, Michelle torrez, uma garota pela qual está obcecada, Alex Russo, se encontram, e Mitchie pinta-lhe o retrato. Será que há algo mais?


Ela era uma artista, pelo menos considerava-se uma. Ela escrevia, e desenhava, e cantava, e tocava. Era talentosa em muitas áreas, mas não se focava em nenhuma em particular. Gostava da diversidade que isso lhe proporcionava. Conseguia fazer um retrato básico em 5 minutos, e preencher os detalhes em 10. Conseguia ter a obra completa a carvão em uma hora. Depois de emoldurar ela vendia-os. Era procurada por pequenos curiosos, e aqueles que tinham dinheiro a mais e procuravam alguma decoração.

Quando a mulher entrou na sua loja ela susteve a respiração, era a mulher do parque. A mulher que parecia que a perseguia, talvez pelos enlaces do destino. Vira-a pela primeira vez no parque, tinha ela decidido desenhar a natureza. Gostava de o fazer, dava-lhe prazer. Era também uma desculpa para observar as pessoas e, nessa altura, vira-a.

Agora via-a de novo, e ela entrara na sua loja, Mitchie, a dona da loja e a artista residente, quisera desenhá-la, mas não tivera tempo ou disposição, nem os seus garatujes rápidos (e estilosos) haviam sido rápidos o suficiente. Seria esta a oportunidade por que clamara? A artista sorriu, os seus braços finos a terminarem a sua tarefa atual ao computador, o balanço das contas. Tudo tinha que ser comparticipado.

- Posso ajudá-la senhora…. – Deixou a questão pendurada no ar, como se esperando por uma reposta que nunca viria. A outra mulher sorriu, e Mitchie notou uma simetria no seu sorriso, uma perfeição que, se tivesse que desenhar, seria vista como improvável. Mas a mulher tinha-a, e ela existia ali.

- Russo, Alex Russo. – Veio a resposta, por fim.

- E o que procura senhora...Alex Russo. – A mulher olhou de novo, com a boca fechada Alex Russo parecia uma mulher totalmente diferente, viu a forma do maxilar definida e arredondada (apesar de não masculina), viu os olhos, e que olhos eram! E o cabelo cacheado e negro.

- Procuro um retrato, ouvi falar de si, e…bem, queria os seus serviços. – A ideia de que esta mulher queria os seus "serviços" era, acima de tudo, entusiasmante. Ela pegou no seu material de pintura e levou-a para a sala de fundos.

A sala de fundos estava preparada profissionalmente, com iluminação e fundos. Normalmente ela apenas pintava um busto da pessoa, mas havia quem quisesse uma pintura mais completa, no entanto, visto que a garota usava roupas normais de rua, ela previu que a garota queria apenas a pintura de sua cara. E estava certa, depois de concordarem um preço (que Mitchie considerou baixo considerando a beleza e o desafio que seria representá-la, mas que era o habitual).

- Então sente-se….e eu posso começar.

- Muito bem.

Suor a escorrer-lhe Alex tentou controlar o riso que lhe insistia em vir à boca, era sempre assim, quando precisava de estar quieta, era quando o riso vinha. Situações inapropriadas para esse tipo de comportamento.

Mitchie viu uma Alex risonha e gostou, nem a advertiu que precisava de estar quieta, já a imaginara muitas vezes desde que a vira no parque.

Ela poisou o lápis na tela, e deixou-o deslizar. Este era o momento que ela mais gostava em toda a criação, deixar a sua mente afastar-se e a sua mão fazer o trabalho. Ela lembrou-se das sessões sozinhas a escrever, e a ler, em que imaginara que estava com a "Garota do parque" ou seja, Alex Russo, agora sabia o seu nome. Ela normalmente não ficava tão afetada por alguém. Porque ficaria? Sua cidade tinha milhões de habitantes. Mas nesses dias tinha criado uma personagem que tinha uma descrição física semelhante à de Alex Russo por "coincidência", e não tinha vergonha de admitir que escrevera pura pornografia estilizada. Era o que lhe dera para fazer.

Ela terminou o retrato básico e com um gesto de mão pediu à garota do parque para mudar de posição, dando a uma das suas faces mais detalhes. Mitchie corrigiu uma pequena falha na pintura e permitiu-se continuar.

Mas então….ela era uma pequena mulher pervertida, que não tinha um companheiro ou companheira há anos. Ela permitiu que uma mão deslizasse até à barriga, antes de perceber o que estava a fazer, corar, e concentrar-se na obra.

Estava praticamente acabada, era realista, e uma das suas melhores obras, mas a seriedade e posição do busto de Alex Russo falhava em captar o brilho do seu olhar. Mitchie não gostava, mas Alex, que entretanto se juntou a ela, adorou.

Era isso agora? Ela ia-se embora e nunca mais se viam? Era assim que terminava a história da garota do parque e da artista? Mitchie não soube o que a impulsionou, mas ela deixou de olhar o chão e olhou-a nos olhos…

"Aqueles olhos…" – Pensou.

- Alex?

Alex sorriu.

- Diga, Mitchie.

- Eu….tenho muitos outros talentos, posso mostrar-tos, que achas?

- A sério? Que tipos de talentos?

- Vem.

**(***)**

- Quando me disse que tinha outros talentos não imaginei que fosse isso.

Mitchie cantava e tocava seu piano, para uma Alex que estava sentada em sua cama, conhecia esta serenata há anos, e tocava-a perfeitamente, mas os seus olhos não estavam na pauta, estavam na figura de Alex. Céus, como era distrativa. A mulher olhou para a outra e terminou com um gracioso floreado dos dedos.

- Pois bem…Não sei o que se faz de onde vem, mas eu…bem, toda a gente faz isto.

- Toca piano num serão?

- Não! Entretém convidados!

- Mas foi você que me convidou.

Ainda não tinham passado para a fase de falarem casualmente e não formalmente, e já estavam caidinhas uma pela outra. A proximidade era endoidecedora. Mitchie fechou os olhos e levou os dedos às têmporas.

- Trata-me por tu

- Muito bem…eu…

- Tu?

Mitchie pressionou o corpo contra o piano, as teclas a fazerem um chinfrim, o seu semblante de artista estava a destroçar-se ao segundo.

A mulher pressionou-se ainda mais, esperando seriamente que a marca da sua feminidade não mostrasse sinais de excitação. Mal conseguia falar.

Por dois minutos encararam-se, até que Mitchie quebrou o silêncio.

- Devias ir…

Alex mordeu o lábio…

- Queres mesmo isso?

Mitchie hesitou, sabia a resposta que queria dar, mas as consequências…

- Sim.

Que se danasse.

A sua boca foi de imediato invadida. E o papel amachucado do retrato deslizou para o chão, elas atacaram-se uma à outra. Beijando e despindo as peças de roupa que traziam vestidas, enquanto passavam as mãos pelas costas e nádegas uma da outra.

Saltaram para a cama, que aguentou, e preparam-se para o prazer intenso e a perda da pureza.

(***)

- Bem….vou ter que voltar a vir fazer o meu retrato mais vezes.

- Podes sempre, talvez até de graça.

E Mitchie esperava que fosse todas as semanas.

**O Fim**

**Notas do autor: Por fim termino isto, espero que tenham gostado, reviews?**


End file.
